Transcendent Magic
The power to use transcendent magic. Form of Magic. Variation of Transcendent Force Manipulation. Not to be confused with Divine Magic or Magic Ascendancy. Also Called * Godly Arcane Arts/Magic/Mystic Arts/Sorcery/Wizardry/Witchcraft * Transcendent Arcane Arts/Mystic Arts/Sorcery/Wizardry/Witchcraft Capabilities User can manipulate magic that is in a greater league of power, vastly surpassing that of all others and is able to be at par with transcendent beings and entities. The transcendent energy can be in many different forms be its pure energy, positive, negative, divine, demonic, planetary,cosmic, quantum, psychic, life-force, death-force, elemental, natural, aether, nether, foreign, all-composing, etc. In some cases, the prior magic the user possesses can ascend into transcendent magic, but the process is often arduous, sometimes requiring some sort of fundamental change. Applications *Magic Absorption: Absorb the transcendent magic of others in order to increase their own powers. *Magic Attacks: Utilize the magic in in the form of powerful attacks. **Magic Ball Projection: Project the magic into forms of destructive spheres. **Magical Beam Emission: Emit the magic as powerful beams. *Magic Aura: Form the magic into powerful auras. **Magic Pressure: Generate magic that is able to do damage on a global scale. *Magic Augmentation: Increase one's magic reserves. *Magic Constructs: Shape the magic into any material of their choosing. **Magical Shield Construction: Shape the magic into remarkably powerful barriers. **Magical Blade Construction: Shape the magic into into powerful, razor-sharp bladed weapons. *Magic Detection: Sense the transcendent magic forces of those that possess it. *Magic Infusion: Infuse the magic into objects or certain parts of the body. *Transcendent Attacks *Transcendent Constructs: Shape the elements into objects. Associations * Magic Ascendancy * Transcendent Force Manipulation * Transcendent Mage Physiology Limitations *Though the magic is god-like in power, it doesn't guarantee that the user will be able to stand against stronger beings. *User may need much control because of the power of this magic force. *Certain requirements may need to be met in order to for the magic to be used to fullest extent. *Extensive use of the magic may cause the user become greatly exhausted. *Obtaining the magic may require special objects, methods, or even coming in contact with those of god-like power. *Weak against Transcendent Negation. Known Users * Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (DC Comics) * Jebediah of Canaan/Shazam (DC Comics) * Tapestry (Image/Wildstorm Comics) * Agamotto (Marvel Comics) * Dormammu (Marvel Comics) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Thor (Marvel Comics) * Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) * Doctor (WildStorm) Gallery 722_Chosen2.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is the most powerful witch of her dimension, able to perform such magical feats as warping reality and causing harm to both deities and Old Ones alike. Natsu_receives_the_power.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) combined seven different types of Dragon Slayer magic into one, making him powerful enough to slay Acnologia the Dragon King. Thor Odin Force.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) wields the Odin Force, is the most powerful magic in existence that flows through the Tree of Life of the Nine Realms. Ganondorf_Triforce_of_Power.png|Through the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) wields godlike magical power unmatched by any mortal. Sorcerer Supreme.jpg|Dr. Strange (Marvel Comics) is the Sorcerer Supreme, possessing immense powers and unmatched mastery of the mystical arts. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Rare power